Mortal Kombat Erotica
by animegamer2007
Summary: Mortal Kombat is a tournament about the preservation of life, but also walks hand in hand with suffering, torture, blood, lust, deception, and death. Sometimes the line between primal rage and primal passion is blurred creating a chaotic symphony of life, death, and bodily fluids. These are the stories of those most primal of desires: to kill and have sex.


The Mortal Kombat tournament was fast approaching. It signaled a big event for Outworld, this being the tenth after nine Outworld victories. Tensions were high, the stakes were higher, and Kitana could feel the pressure mounting all over her body. She could feel her shoulders stiffen, her abdominal muscles clench, and her fists tense, full the anticipation for the tournament to come. She could scarcely concentrate on the events to come or to help prepare Shang Tsung's island for the fighters within the coming week.

500 years, her father and emperor, Shao Kahn, had waited long for this moment. He was practically vibrating with an intensity rarely seen in all of Kitana's 10,000 years as he savored the victory to come. Kitana had her mind on other things, and she needed to clear them from her mind before the tournament so that she could participate if needed. She hated that she and her friend Jade had to accompany Shang Tsung to his island to ensure the victory, but the truth was that Shao Kahn had commanded Kitana and Jade to do so; he did not trust Shang Tsung to win by himself, and he wanted no trickery from the sorcerer that might compromise his claiming of Earthrealm in the eyes of the Elder Gods.

The pressure was mounting, especially at the base of her spine, and she needed a release. Her muscles were tense, and with her father preoccupied she had no orders to follow at the moment. Men and women, fighters for the side of Outworld were filtering into the throne room to pledge their service to Shao Kahn in this most precious tournament.

Fighters she knew well, Sheeva and Goro of the Shokan, a race of large and muscular four armed half-dragon warriors bowed before Shao Kahn. Their presence did not surprise Kitana, Sheeva was a bodyguard for her mother Sindel while she still lived and Goro was the current reigning champion of Mortal Kombat. None of the Earthrealm fighters for the past nine tournaments had survived his fists, nor many who challenged him, for that matter. Goro's grotesque trophies littered his own subterranean throne room deep in the bowls of Outworld. Next pledged Baraka and his tarkatan armies; a race of people with lip-less mouths lined with dozens of razor sharp teeth and forearms that were home to deadly blades that could be retracted and used at will. Baraka was a general to Shao Kahn's armies, and he would be needed to invade Earthrealm and his presence was not a surprise to her either.

Jade shifted restlessly at Kitana's side, bored with the pageantry that was required before every tournament. Jade had been Kitana's lifelong friend. She had seen and been present for just as many Mortal Kombats as Kitana had. Clearly Jade's thoughts were not so distant from Kitana's own.

More people slowly filtered in, this time Shang Tsung entered with his fighters. Two human men; one dark of skin with dreadlocks and dressed in yellow, and a paler man with slanted eyes dressed in red with metal tubes and a long black pony tail caught Kitana's attention. Both wore the same symbol on their outfits, indicating a clan of some sort. Leading the two men was a ninja of some skill, he wore a full coverage mask, armor, and a tabard of blue, his arms faded from a pale skin tone to a frosted white at his hands. An aura of extreme physical cold emanated from the man, and Kitana had to roll her shoulders to mask the shiver that crept up her spine.

Reptile, a reptilian creature devoted in service to Shao Kahn for many years, followed beside Shang Tsung. Kitana felt a small tinge of pity for Reptile; it must be hard being the last of a race of people. On Shang's other side was another human of note. His hair was short cropped, but his face was full of stubble and unkempt, coarse hair carpeted the man's chest, and two black dragon tattoos wound around each of the man's arms meeting face to face on his chest. But the most striking feature of this man was his cybernetic red eye set in a chrome plate deep across the cheek bone and forehead on the right side of his face. Something about this man stirred a primal passion inside Kitana, a feeling she was well familiar with, but she was unsure of which primal urge it stirred inside her most- To feel his skull crushed to a red and bloodied pulp between her thighs, or to have him entangled between her thighs in a sexual passion in the silken sheets of her bed. She quickly shrugged the thoughts to the back of her mind.

Finally a sorcerer white of skin with black eyes and red tattoos across his skin entered. His name was Quan Chi, and she knew of his dark reputation and the rumors that surrounded the mysterious sorcerer. His power rivaled, or ever surpassed, that of Shang Tsung, and he was known to conspire with and control dark denizens of the Netherrealm. Kitana did not like this sorcerer at all, even less than Shang Tsung, but kept her thoughts to herself. She glanced sideways at Jade and found that she was in equal company with her friend in these thoughts.

The festivities had taken longer than expected, everyone in a murderous frenzy, several brawls had broken out at the feasting tables, not surprisingly many started from disagreements among Baraka's own ranks, and in their blood lust they had killed some of their own, but the tarkatan horde was vast and their fallen easily replaced. Shang Tsung had been to one side of Shao Kahn the whole night, promising victory and encouraging the emperor's fantasies for the invasion of Earthrealm, allowing him to savor the victory that had not yet been fulfilled. There was much drinking after dinner in celebration, and many of the combatants were now thoroughly hammered, the fighting not to start until tomorrow evening allowing for deep sleep to remove the morning hang over. Kitana did not partake of much wine, a glass or two at most, while Jade did not touch a drop preferring to stay sober completely in case her skills were needed.

Kitana had a dark feeling about Quan Chi. When Shang Tsung was not in the emperor's presence, Quan Chi was there at Shao Kahn's side whispering in his deep voice things Kitana could not make out. She did not believe that Quan Chi was here for the Mortal Kombat tournament and to ensure its victory for Outworld. She felt that his plans were far more devious and deep rooted, woven into an intricate pattern that Kitana could not even begin to unravel, nor did she feel she wanted to lest she be caught up in the sorcerer's schemes.

Soon the festivities drew to a close, the dead dragged off to be fed to the mutants, oni, and other demons that occupied the dungeons. The fighters were sluggish from drink and exhaustion, a few battered and bruised from a brawl or two during the feast. Kitana wished she could be among those who would sleep soundly tonight, deep in their drunken haze.

But the rugged man she saw earlier that stirred a passion inside her occupied her thoughts, and she knew sleep would not come easily. Shang Tsung had acquired special rooms for his chosen combatants, and the man- Kano- among them. Shao Kahn had ordered Kitana and Jade to show the esteemed fighters to their respected rooms, and they both accepted; Jade taking the wing for less important guests to bunk up, and Kitana to take the special guests to their own private quarters. It was considered an honor to be shown to their rooms by the Princess herself. Most were quiet, or too drunk to talk much, and they entered their respected rooms to sleep off the impending hang over.

Kano was the last one to be shown to his room, and Kitana was disgusted by the strong rank of sour alcohol all over him, parts of his clothing completely covered in the stuff. He was drunk, but obviously not enough to impair him completely. He was crude, made many salacious comments to Kitana on their way to his room, and more than once he tried to make a grab for her, only to be met with fan blades at his throat. She couldn't understand what it was such a primal part of her needed from this man, and if it was blood or another bodily fluid. But she had made up her mind that she would find out which tonight.

After all but shoving Kano into his room, she hurried to her own private quarters to undress for the night. She slowly unbuttoned the ceremonial gown she had worn for the customary pageantry and feast of the night, and set it on a bench beside her bed. She then also removed her earrings, gloves, shoes, and tiara, allowing her luxuriously long brown locks to flow freely about her back and shoulders unrestrained. She took a royal blue silken robe, soft, and nearly transparent in the moonlight, and wrapped it around her body. She then pulled on a pair of her best silk thigh high stockings, and carefully concealed a small blade inside one of them. Though her deadly bladed fans were what she most favored, she was more than efficient at other weapons for assassination or with her bare hands if it was required.

Kitana took a deep breath, clearing her mind of all but what was about to come. She quietly slipped from her room and into the hall to Kano's room. She found Kano's door unlocked and stealthily crept inside. She saw him sprawled about on his back in a drunken sleep. He was naked beneath the linen sheets, the lightweight cloth leaving little to the imagination and just barely covering his manhood. He had kicked the black quilted bedspread, embroidered in gold and crimson with Shao Kahn's insignia upon it, to the far corner of the bed, laying in thick folds on the animal furred carpet.

She was thankful for the carpet, though she could walk quiet stealthily without its help. The thick hides and furs dampened her footsteps even more. Kano snored loudly as Kitana crawled onto the bed, it sinking softly beneath her weight, and carefully she straddled Kano between her thighs. He woke instantly and tried to maneuver Kitana beneath him on the bed, but Kitana was faster and had pulled the blade from her stocking and pressed it against his unshaven throat hard, drawing just enough blood and pain to let Kano know she meant business.

"What do we have here? Shao Kahn's daughter tangled up with me in my sheets? What would the Emperor say, hm?" Kano jested, his voice thick with his Australian accent. Pain throbbed at his throat where her blade stuck him and firmly stayed.

Kitana smiled. "He wouldn't say anything, Earthrealmer. I am the princess of Outworld, and as long as I do my father's bidding I am free to do as I please. Besides, after I'm through with you it would please my father greatly for me to kill you. One less human to worry about."

"Why wait?" He asked coyly. "Kill me now, see what happens."

Kitana removed some of the pressure on the blade, but still kept it firmly at his throat, ready at a moment's notice to slit him open and watch the life pour out of him and staining the linens crimson. "Because I don't want to kill you just yet. I have a proposition for you."

Kano raised his eyebrow and smiled lustily. "Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the proposition your raising under my covers, now would it?" His manhood was hardening under the sheets and Kitana had placed herself just so on top of him that it created many fantasizes in his head.

Kitana leaned forward, her face close to his, she could smell the booze on his breath, but knew that he was far from inhibited at this point, the adrenaline in him washing away any inebriation the liquor may have left over from the feast. He could see her better, the moonlight from the window cascading down upon Kitana like silk. He could see her curvaceous body shadowed under the blue silk robe. Her hair was disheveled and hung about her body and him in a curtain. Her lips were full and plump, he wanted to feel those lips, especially a little further south.

Kitana whispered to him "I want you inside me," her face flushing red with her desire. Her confession aroused Kano even further, his manhood engorging and pressing against the linen sheets and against the warmth of Kitana's crotch, the sheets already beginning to moisten from her anticipation sitting there on top of him. While no virgin, Kitana was used to getting her way with anyone she chose, and having to explain herself to this man was humiliating in a way, and it was a feeling she was not used to. She removed the blade and Kano cautiously placed his rough hands upon Kitana's robed hips. The silk felt cool to his touch. "Never speak of this again to anyone, ever…" She sat up and moved the blade seductively down the center of his chest and stomach, before stopping it between her legs and at his engorged member, "If you do, you'll find yourself removed of your cock and possibly your life, if it so pleases me. Do we understand each other?"

Kano seized his opportunity and grabbed both of Kitana's wrists before she could even protest, and used his size and momentum to bring himself on top of her, and in control. Kitana fumed beneath him, feeling she had lost the upper hand and was now fully concerned with killing him. Kano placed both of her wrists into one of his large hands and grabbed the blade from out of her hand. He wiggled it between two of his fingers before tossing it onto the carpet. "Do we understand each other?" He mirrored her previous question. "We do, your highness." He answered before forcing his dry, hot lips upon her full and moist ones. Kitana was angry she wasn't in control, but feeling his lips upon hers and the unrestrained, lustful need she could feel from him as he pushed his tongue into her mouth made her abandon her rage.

His grip loosened on her wrists and she flung her arms around his thick neck, clutching onto his head wanting his kiss even deeper, responding to his tongue with her own, causing him to groan in pleasure and her moan in response to him. His hands were everywhere, groping at her every curve beneath her silk robe.

He removed his lips from hers and pushed himself off of her just enough to rip the robe from her body, exposing her firm and soft flesh in the moonlight. Kitana's breasts were very large and full, every small movement made them rock gently and Kano couldn't wait until he could see those breasts bounce under a more vigorous rhythm. Her stomach was flat and muscular, but retained every bit of the feminine curves and softness worthy of a warrior princess. Her nipples were a rosy pink and quite hard. He grabbed a hold of one breast, rolling the nipple under his thumb, and she sighed heavily, her hips rising beneath him in response.

He cupped her other breast, positioning himself to suck upon her other nipple. She gasped and moaned louder as he flicked the tip with his tongue and occasionally pinched it with his teeth. Kano removed his other hand, convinced her full attention was now at the one in his mouth. He resisted the urge to grab a hold of himself and stroke a few times, but the reminder of the small blade against his cock kept him firmly concentrated on pleasing the princess before himself.

He took his free hand and traced it down the center of her stomach, much in the same fashion as she had done with the blade, until he felt the warm wetness he had been looking for. He eased his middle finger between her nether lips, and she moaned even louder for him. Kano began to kiss at the other breast, his hand and finger finding that important button and began to stroke it in a slow but firm rhythm. Kitana wrapped her arms around Kano's head and one of his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin. He moved his hand a little faster now, and she moaned a little more, her hips responding to his every finger movement.

Faster and faster, he moved his hand and fingers, in tune to the princess's desire, feeling her become more wet with every push of that button. Kitana moaned louder, her hips bucking as much as they possibly could under Kano's weight, but he was in full control of her body right now, and she was reveling the pleasure it was bringing her. She could feel the pressure building, it was coming soon. Kano could feel it from her too, her slit becoming more and more wet. Finally Kitana could not take anymore and she cried out, her hips giving a big jerk, and Kano felt her become super slick to the touch. She collapsed, in the throws of ecstasy, and he kissed her pussy, licking gently at her sweet moisture. She moaned gently.

Kano, satisfied by taste and touch that Kitana was pleased and ready for him, raised himself up, grabbing one of her thighs and resting it in his elbow, took his manhood and ran it along her slit, but not yet entering; teasing her and waiting for her to tell him how much she wanted it. Kitana moaned, annoyed with his tease. She placed her hand on his which was wrapped around his cock. "Fuck me," she breathed, losing all sense of dignity and title. Kano didn't need her to tell him twice.

He plunged himself in hard, Kitana cried out at his forcefulness, but gave into it. The violence of this act thrilling her, filling her with a primal passion. A lust for sex, blood, and violence. She would have it. Kano figured that she was no virgin, but he was astounded at how tight her pussy was. It hugged at his dick like a glove, and it felt amazing. He couldn't get enough of her tight, wet, pussy and continuously pounded at it with a violent rhythm, himself getting lost in the primal lust wanting nothing more than to fuck her brains out until he came great geysers upon her.

Kitana clutched at his shoulders, crying out with each thrust, never wanting him to stop. Kano's manhood had a good girth and he was quite skilled, his violent and primal thrusts never missing their mark, hitting Kitana deep where she wanted it to. She felt the pressure building again, and Kano this time could feel her moist pussy tightening around his cock, thrilling him even more. Tighter and tighter her insides grabbed at Kano, and Kitana's fingernails dug deep red grooves into his back.

Kitana couldn't utter a moan or a noise anymore, the pressure building to a fever pitch as it stole her voice from her. It climbed and climbed until she gasped, her orgasm exploding sending ripples through out her body, her hips grinding against Kano's mirroring his rhythm. Kano felt her pussy tighten statically before exploding with moisture, feeling some of it drip down her firm ass and his balls.

Kano was getting close, but he didn't want to continue to thrust inside her until he was done. He had something else in mind. He removed himself from her slit and the bed, standing on the floor next to it, his cock in hand. Kano grunted out "C'mere, won't ya?" Kitana was well satisfied and too drunk from the pleasure waves that still rippled through her to argue her position against him. She mustered what strength still remained in her legs and arms and crawled to the edge of the bed. Kano ran his fingers through Kitana's thick chestnut hair, it felt like cool satin compared to the hot fountain that was Kitana's center. He pressed his cock against Kitana's plump lips, expecting a protest but instead found the princess quite compliant as she eagerly kissed and licked at the tip before placing it in her mouth.

Kitana sucked on Kano's engorgement, the taste of it delighting her. She sucked on it hard, running her tongue left and right inside her mouth as she did this. With each movement she sucked even more of Kano inside of her mouth until she was at the base of his shaft and the tip was at the back of her throat. She moved her head back and forth, not being able to stand all of him in her mouth for too long or she'd suffocate, continuing her repetition.

Kano was enthralled, he had not expected Kitana to be such a great cock sucker, especially since she was a princess. Kano was used to women who could barely handle what he had to offer, but the princess was taking it all, like no woman he had been with before; willingly or not. Her tongue was skillful in playing with that nerve that ran down the center of his shaft, and each movement of Kitana's head taking him further and further down her throat brought him closer and closer to exploding his load.

Kitana sucked greedily at Kano's cock, but Kano could feel the pressure build and knew release was only a few thrusts away. He allowed her to suck up and down on it a few times more before he couldn't stand it anymore. He grasped at a handful of Kitana's hair and violently forced her head back off of him, grabbing his cock with his other hand he aimed for her full lips and shot his load, groaning loudly, and breathing heavily. The bottom half of Kitana's face was covered in his cum, her lips and chin dripping it onto her large breasts. She reached up and massaged in the cum on her breasts. She opened her mouth and allowed it into her mouth, licking her lips, and rolling the taste of it around on her tongue. For a unkempt and disgustingly-mannered man, his cum tasted sweet to her and she greedily licked what she could off her lips and fingers.

Kano sighed and smiled lustfully, but content, plopping back down on the bed beside Kitana. He positioned himself on his side and asked Kitana "How was that, your majesty?"

Kitana composed herself, fading from the sex-crazed nymphomaniac she had been moments ago and returning to the cool, calculated, dignified, and deadly princess of Outworld. She wiped the remaining cum off her face with the back of her arm. She sat up and looked at Kano in his eye, "You performed well," and he smiled greedily at her reply, and then she added "for a human." She watched the smile instantly disappear, and it brought her a touch of wicked pleasure seeing his confidence fade. She grabbed her robe from the tangled sheets and quickly threw it on. Kano started to protest and defend his manhood, but Kitana raised her right hand to silence him. "We shall never speak of this again."

"Like fuckin' hell we won't. I fucked your bloody brains out, and you're just gonna sit there and act like I didn't?" Kano fumed.

"As we agreed," Kitana answered. Before Kano could retort Kitana hit him across the jaw with a mean left hook and knocked him unconscious. There was only a few hours until morning, and Kitana was going to see it well spent… in her room sleeping, reliving the primal lust she just enjoyed in her dreams, until her royal duties called.


End file.
